Stephanie's Southern Run
by Dikent
Summary: She just found out she is pregnant and Ranger is "in the wind". Another crazy is after her and wants her dead. She finds the friend she needs to let her get away safe where no one will find her till she is ready, that is if she is ever going to be.
1. Chapter 1

**JE owns them I am just playing with them..**

**Chapter 1**

She looked down and had to muffle a shriek. "This can not be happening. Not now... Hell. " She got up and washed her hands. She let out a groan as she climbed on the bed in her thinking position.

"How do I tell him? Hell! How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened but I'm the pill" The picked up her pillow and screamed into it.

She slammed down the jar of peanut butter. "What did it do to deserve this. I can't be a mother. I can barely take care of myself." She unscrewed the lid and as soon as the smell hit her she raced into the bathroom to toss whatever was left in her belly, up.

"Now I can't even eat my favorite sandwich. This sucks, big time!" She brushed her teeth again and seeing the time got dressed for work.

Just so you know I am Stephanie Plum and I now work at Rangeman full time. Vinnie's Bail Bonds burned to the ground months ago and I have bills to pay. I went to work with Ranger again.

Driving to the office she remembered what go her into this. Ranger called to let her know he would be gone in the wind for a little while and then Joe came by with some pink panties to try to restart our on/off relationship. Just as he was about to kiss me his pager and phone went off. Guess what! He had to leave for an undercover job and would be back in about 6 months.

"Thank God! That didn't go far. I love Joe and when he gets back we need to talk. I don't want him as anything other than a friend. We don't blend well." Then she smiled at the thought of who she did blend well with.

"Arggh! That's what got me here like this in the first place." She fanned herself as she parked into her space. She gave a little wave to the cameras as she got into the elevator. She sat in her chair and booted up her computer. She seen that someone put Rangers papers on her desk . "Better put these where they go before They get lost on my desk."

She was putting the papers in his in box and squeaked as she felt arms snake around her waist. She relaxed back into his chest. "You did that on purpose." He turned in his arms and kissed his lips.

"Babe."

"I thought you were going to be gone another day in Miami? Is something wrong with Julie?" She lifted worried eyes to his.

"Julie is fine Babe. I got called to go away again. Its only going to be a few weeks and I wanted to tell you in person and have our own time to say goodbye before I leave." She leaned her head on his chest.

"Dangerous?"

"Moderate. Good news is that its my last one. Then a few months training newbies and then I am home free for just us two."

She was about to mention about the just two part. Tank came in and they needed him to talk to a client.

"Go up to seven. I will be there in a few." He gave her a quick kiss and left for Tanks office, shutting the door.

"There goes the perfect time to tell him about you little one. I have to tell him about you. I just don't know how. Will he be okay with it or push me into the elevator and say I will send you a check in the mail for the kid." She grimaced at that thought and rubbed her tummy.

"You okay Beautiful? Hungry?" He pointed to where her hand rested on her tummy. She snatched it away quickly.

"Hmm, Yes, I'm meeting Ranger on seven. Bye." She raced by him, out the door and in the elevator.

"What got into her? I never seen her move that fast before. Must be really hungry." He walked to his desk laughing a little. "Boss has his hands full with her."

Ranger walked into the apartment to find her on the couch asleep. He carried her to the bed and stripped her down then did the same for himself. Crawling in beside her and twirled a curl around his finger, watching her sleep. "Babe." He kissed her. "Wake up." He kissed her again, letting his tongue trace her lips.

"Yum" She groaned and ran her hands to his hair. He deepened the kiss as she pulled the tie from his hair. He trailed his hands up her sides to her breast. He kneaded it gently before pulling her nipple between his fingers.

Her breast were very sensitive and she climaxed from at the second pull on her nipple. "Babe. Lets see what I can make you do when I do this." He gave her a wolf grin as his lips descended and gently bit down then sucked as much as he could into his mouth. She flew over once more only more powerful than before. She only vaguely heard his wicked chuckle. He kissed down her belly then below. She came again the second his teeth grazed her clit.

"Oh God! I'm.. gonna.. oh..oh.. Ahhh!" When she got her breath back she found him smiling down on her.

"You know you are a sex God, don't have to be so smug about it though."

"Babe." He kissed her just as he entered and started her journey to heaven once or three more times before he sent himself.

"God, Babe! It get better every time."

"Hmmm."

"Still in heaven?" He gave another wolf grin at her out of it smile and another "Hmmm."

They ate and was talking on the couch as his phone rang. "Got to take this. Be right back." He walked into his office and shut the door behind him. She was still trying to find something to watch when he came back.

She looked into his face and knew something was wrong. "Ranger, What is it?"

He pulled her into a tight hug and held her for a moment. He kissed her curls and pushed her back just enough to see her eyes.

"They are coming for me in an hour. They need me now on the mission. Sorry, Babe."

"It's okay Batman. I understand Just be safe and come back to me." She kissed him again which led to another round of love making. They were basking in the afterglow when her phone began to ring.

"Grandma, only take a second. Hello...Yes...No.." She groaned. "I'll be there in an hour and a half...bye."

"Have to watch baby Lisa. Mom is taking grandma to the funeral home, Dad has cab duty and Val and Albert have no one else."

"You'll do fine. Just be glad this is a one time thing. Babies are not fun. So glad that its just us." He got up to get dressed and missed the look that went across her face.

"I'm going to take a shower." She ran to the bathroom and shut the door. She hoped the tears would wait till she got home.

She watched as the chopper left with Ranger from a top of the building then left to take care of Lisa.

"Got to get plenty of practice to this since I have one coming myself in a little while. The second Val came for Lisa she got to her apartment and let the tears flow.

She got herself together and found a number for a OB/GYN from the phone book in Newark. "No one needs to know in the Burg. Appointment is in the morning at 8 am." She told Rex as she gave him a grape.

"Rex, This is just to confirm it. I know it all already. Never missed a period and the throwing up and aversions to smells clued me in on it."

"Telling Ranger is out, since is "in the wind." and he just said that he was glad it is just us." She slumped onto the counter. "Can't hide this for too much longer. I can't chase skips anymore. I could stay at Rangeman, but seeing him everyday and him not want us would be hell."

She went to bed as soon as she left a message to Tank that she would be in late. She slept great only to be woken up at the crack of dawn to throw up again.

"Two months of this sucks a big one." She brushed her teeth and crawled into bed. She rubbed her tummy.

"Baby, can you be really good to mommy and not make her wake up so early just to throw up. Mommy likes to sleep in your Daddy is the one for early morning crap."

She ate crackers and ginger ale very slowly and then got dressed for her doctor appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

**JE Owns it all. I only wish I did..  
**

**Chapter 2**

After the doctor's appointment she sat in her parking lot trying to process what she had just learned from the doctor. _I'm pregnant, I'm really pregnant. She thought as she rubbed her still flat belly._

"There is really someone in there." she whispered to herself. "Can I do this?.. Can I really do this all by myself? Yes! This isn't the 1950's. I can work and be a mom. Yea, I can do it... Just, now, how I'm going to tell your daddy, is the problem."

As she stepped out of her car her spidey sense started going off. She looked around, but seeing nothing, headed toward the elevator and up to her door. Seeing her door ajar, she stifled a scream, then turned, rushing back to her car, digging for the cell phone.

"Yo." Tank answered. _Do all these guys go to a class for the less talk the better? _She thought_._

"Tank... Help... Apartment." Steph's voice quivered with each word.

"On my way, Bomber," The big man told her before disconnecting the call, "They don't ever learn. Just because he's not here, doesn't mean she's not protected." Tank muttered, tossing the paperwork he had been working on and walked out of his office shaking his head.

"Santos! Brown! We have another problem at Bombers." The two shook their heads and joined him on the elevator as it arrived.

"When is she going to stop attracting them?" Lester asked, shaking his head. They piled into an SUV and headed out.

Pulling into the lot, they saw Steph's pale face through her windshield. Tank knocked on her window and she jumped.

"Steph, you can come out now," his eyes were kind, but it still took a few tries to get her to unlock the door. Bobby squatted down beside her and began to look her over. There was no sign of injury. He shook his head and Lester and Tank let out breaths of relief. They all headed up to her apartment. Keeping her surrounded.

Tank shook his head and let out a disgusted sound as he entered Steph's apartment. Her place had been tossed. "You're dead. Bitch!" scrawled across her wall in what could have been blood, as well as other obscenities covering every empty space in the small apartment.

"Bomber. I'm not arguing with you on this one. Let's get you set-up on seven," Tank told her, the look on his face asking her not to make him beg.

She let out a loud breath. "I know. Only for a few days though ok?" she gave him a wistful look, already knowing they weren't going to let her out of their sight until this was solved. She maybe willing to risk herself, but she wasn't willing to risk the baby, nor was she ready to talk about it.

They headed back to Haywood, no one was really surprised when she didn't take the time to pack a bag. She always had clothes at Rangeman and though no one talked about it everyone knew.

Hopping into the shower when she got to seven, Steph grabbed her own shower gel, instead of the Bulgari. Her hormones were already out of control and she didn't want to deal with any other distractions. She finished her shower quickly and toweled off. Grabbing one of Ranger's T-shirts, she slid it over her head, trying to decide if she wanted to wear his boxers or her panties.

_Crap, I have to take those huge horse pills. Yuck! You would think they could make prenatal vitamins smaller. _She fumbled for them in her bag. Just as she opened the bottle, a knock on the door made her jump and the bottle went flying, scattering pills everywhere.

"Just wanted to leave you a snack. It's chocolate chip cookies and I left you some ice cream in the freezer. I heard you've had a rough day." Steph grinned. "Thanks Ella, you are the best." Ella gave her a smile as she sailed out the door.

She made her way back to the dressing room to pick up the pills. "Come on baby, I think that's all and I need some ice cream with cookies." As the first taste of ice cream melted over her tongue, she sank on the couch with a moan.

After filling herself with ice cream and a couple of the rich chocolate chip cookies, Steph dressed in one of the Rangeman uniforms, always left in Ranger's closet and made her way down to her cubicle. She did all the searches in her box and then put them on the guys desks.

"Night guys, I'm going upstairs for food and sleep." She gave a little wave at the camera in the elevator as she got in.

She stepped into the apartment and threw the keys on the sideboard. Ella was there putting her dinner on the table. "It's all ready for you."

"It all looks great. Thanks." Steph smiled as she noticed chicken with steamed veggies and chocolate cake for dessert.

"Thank you, Dear. Do you need anything else?" "Not a thing." She left as soon as she saw Stephanie shake her head..

Stephanie ate all the chicken but only a little of the Chocolate Cake. _This is definitely Ranger's child_. _He's already__taking over my food choices. I didn't think this happened till later_. She thought as she scraped her food into the trash can_. _

After clearing the table and setting the dishes in the sink for Ella, Steph plugged in her favorite movie, Ghostbusters and curled up on the couch. Way too early it seemed, the day and the pregnancy caught up with her and she headed off to bed for a comfortable nights sleep on Rangers million thread count sheets.

_***Three days later**_

Steph stepped back into her apartment, telling the guys, "just put Rex on the counter." Setting her bag on the bed, she noticed the work that had been accomplished in such a short time. "They did a great job cleaning up, I just wish they could have done something to this awful bathroom." She laughed a little, as she turned to Bobby and Lester.

"We'll be in the lot if you need anything okay?" They told Steph as they turned and left her alone. She put the groceries away that the guys had brought in for her before tossing some carrots and ranch lite dip onto a plate. "If I had any doubt who your father was little one I wouldn't now." She sighed a little as she took a bite.

"You make me eat things only your daddy loves. If this is how I eat now what are the cravings going to be?" She made a face as she sat on the couch for some TV. "Chuck is on. Great I love this show."

The phone ringing woke her. The news was on. "_Must have slept through that other show after Chuck went off_." she thought as she grabbed the phone just before it went to voice mail.

"Yo."

"That's my line Babe." She felt his almost smile through the phone.

"I thought you would share." She smiled as she laid back on the couch. "What's up? You back?"

"Not for a little while longer, just calling to check on you."

"I'm Fine."

'Babe." She heard that tone. He knew.

"It's nothing." She tried to say something else but he said it again.

"Babe." She could hear the meaning of that one loud and clear_. Tell me. I know you are not telling me something_. She could even feel the eyebrow go up.

"Fine, I have yet another stalker. I had to spend a few days at your apartment till mine was okay to live in again."

"Has he been caught?"

"No."

"Why are you not still at my place? Babe, I need you safe."

"I am safe. The guys are downstairs guarding."

"You mean no one is in the apartment with you."

"No, that was in the agreement for me to leave in the first place. Don't worry I have my gun with me and it's even loaded as well as a couple of panic buttons."

He let out a small sigh. She held the phone out as she heard it. "Batman, did you just sigh? Do I have call the news and let them know my Bad Ass just sighed?"

He gave a small chuckle. "Babe. Please be careful. Keep them with you when you're out, Hell take two."

"How is it going" When will you be home?"

"Nothing particular I can tell you but its going well and I should be able to be home soon."

"Good. I can't wait till your home again."

"Me too, Babe, Me too." She heard some chatter in the background. "Gotta go Babe. Be careful. Love you."

"Love you too, Batman. Bye."

"Bye Babe."

She held the phone away from her ear and just looked at it for a moment. "He just said bye. Baby, your Daddy just told Mommy bye. That's never happened before." She set the phone on the coffee table still looking at it a little bemused.

She shifted back on the couch and rubbed her belly a little. _I know I should have told him but_ _I can't tell him on the phone and he needs to focus. I can't be the reason he gets hurt. _

She woke once again before the sun was up just to run to the toilet. "God baby. Hasn't mommy told you to wait till ten till you wake me for this." She brushed her teeth then climbed back into bed. She grabbed the phone on the way.

She picked it up before the first ring finished. "Hello? Yes, I'm fine. Why are you calling me so early? Oh, You saw my light come on? I just got a little sick..yes... Bobby, I don't need you to come check me out, just a bug okay. I'm going back to sleep now. Bye." She barely ended the call before she was asleep again.

She woke a few hours later to get dressed for work. I need some color today, Steph thought to herself. She quickly added bright pink bra and panties to go under her all black attire and pulled her hair into a pony with a pink band, a couple of swipes of mascara, a little lip gloss and she was ready to start her day.

She walked to her car, giving Vince and Ram a little finger wave as she passed them. Stephanie fumbled and dropped her keys on the pavement. She bent down to get them just as her car window exploded, raining glass down on her. The guys jumped out of their car quickly, scanning for the shooter. They heard a car start and drive away. Ram called the control room as Vince cautiously made his way to her car, fearing the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

**JE Owns it all**

**Chapter 3**

She had curled into a ball near the tire when Vince came around the car. She barely heard his expulsion of breath as he caught sight of her.

"You Ok, Bombshell?"

She tried to talk but nothing came out. She swallowed and tried again. "Yeah, just stayin down here till you guys got over here." She let out a small chuckle. She gave a little jump when her phone went off. She dug in her purse to pull her phone out as she stood up.

"Hello."

"Bitch, I'll get you next time and those guys in black wont be able to stop me then. Your brat won't take a breath to live either." The voice sounded low and hung up as soon as the last word was spoken.

She hung up the phone and rammed it back into her purse. _Bastard, how does he know about the baby? He followed you stupid. _Vince gave her a questioning look_. _"Stalker. said he would get me next time and you guys wouldn't be able to stop him." She walked over to their SUV and wait for the cops to come.

Carl and Big Dog were the first on scene. "Steph, you got another one? You sure do have the luck." He gave a smile and held his hands out to one of the guys taking photos of the scene. She watched as money slid into his hands.

"You guys still betting on me? Why don't you get another hobby?" she growled.

"Steph, no other hobby could get us this much fun. You always keep us guessing as to what you'll do next." He chuckled as he pocketed the money.

She got back into the SUV with Ram and Vince and they drove her to the office. They all entered the elevator, with Steph giving her little wave to the camera. As they exited the elevator, the guys left for their desks and she went to Tanks office.

'Hey, Big Guy! No holes." She gave a little laugh as she turned in a slow circle.

"That's not funny, Bomber. If you get hurt on my watch, well, you don't want to know what will happen to me." He held his head in he hands, rubbing his bald head. "They told me he phoned you right after?"

"Yes, same old, same old. He'll get me next time and you guys won't be able to stop him. Yada, Yada." She was trying to make it sound like she was handling it but in reality she was quaking in her boots because this newest psycho knew about the baby. "I'm going to my desk. See ya." She walked to her cubicle and dropped her purse into her drawer and flopped into her chair.

She got the first search done when Bobby and Lester came over. "Beautiful, you okay?" Lester asked as he turned her chair around to face them. He gave her one of his lopsided smiles.

"Yeah, You ok? No cuts, scrapes, bruises I need to check?" Bobby added, looking her over a little.

"Thanks guys. I'm just fine. I actually came though this without a scratch. Lucky this time around." She gave them one of her smiles to let them know she was really ok.

"If you need us let us know. I can always make sure you are safely tucked in and no bad guys in the bed for you. All night if necessary, Beautiful." Lester said as he leaned a little closer, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Lester, you are so not ever gonna get there. You would have to get a chemical dip before I would touch you." She grinned up at him. She would be worried if he didn't hit on her. It made her feel normal and she needed all the normal she could get right now.

"Come on Bobby. She's fine. She deflected my charm as usual." They gave her a little wave as they took off to pick up a skip.

She jumped as her desk phone rang. "Who could be calling me here?"

"Yo."

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"You were shot at." His voice a little tight. It was more a statement than question.

"Yes, I don't have a scratch. No worries Batman." She rushed to tell him.

"Only because you dropped your keys. You would have more than scratches if you hadn't. Move to seven till he's caught or till I can get home."

"I'm staying at home for now. If it gets bad I'll stay on seven. Promise. I will keep the guys with me though."

"I don't like it, I'm not going to put you on lockdown yet. Just be very careful."

"I will. If he calls again I'll get the guys to trace it. He wasn't on long enough the first time."

"He Called You! What did he Say?" He was very quiet. She knew the quieter he was the madder he was.

"Ranger, I'm fine. It was the just usual. I'll get you next time and the guys won't be a problem. I thought you talked to Tank? He didn't tell you?" She looked quizzically to Tank's closed door.

"Babe, He told me you had been shot at but alive. I hung up and called you without anything else. We can talk longer on the office phones because of secured lines for our offices."

"Batman hung up before he could hear all the details! Are you okay?" She shook her head and smiled a little, thinking of him being worried about her.

"Babe, I needed to hear your voice. To make sure you were really alright. Details I can get after I know you are okay." She heard someone call his name in the background.

"You have to go?" She frowned that their talk would be cut short.

"Yea, I'll call back as soon as I can. Be safe, Please."

"I promise to keep us safe, Batman. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too! I got to go now Babe. Wait, what us?" He didn't get an answer as she hung up on him as she realized what she had just said.

She grabbed her purse and fled to the front desk. "Who is on duty for me?" Hal was manning the desk this morning.

"Hey Steph! Let me check." He typed a few keys on the computer. "Cal and Hector." He dialed his desk. "Cal, Steph is waiting for you and call Hector too." He hung up the phone. He gave her a shy smile. "They will be right here."

"Thanks. See you later." She met them at the door as they walked to the SUV together. She turned and asked them with a smile. "You guys hungry? I want Pino's. You game?"

"I'm always up for Pino's, Steph." Cal responded with a grin. Hector just nodded. Cal drove, with Hector riding shotgun. They made Steph sit in the back for the bulletproof glass.

They made their way to their table in back. She waved at Mary Lou, as she sat down. Mary Lou made her way to them from the counter as she picked up her order.

.

"Hey Steph! How are you? I heard you have another crazy." She turned to the guys. "Hey guys! Good to see ya with Steph." They both just nodded to her in response. "Well, I'll be going now. Have to take Lenny his lunch." She gave her a hug and darted out the door.

They ate their fill paid the bill and got ready to leave. As usual Rangeman protocol, Cal exit first scanning the parking lot for psychos and quickly motioned for Hector to bring Steph out. Just as they were piling back into the SUV, they all heard a shot. Cal fell onto the sidewalk, blood pouring out his shoulder.

Hector pulled her down and covered her body. "Keep head down."He yelled at her as he pulled out his phone. He spoke rapid Spanish to whoever he called on the phone.

Some of the cops inside had come out, hearing the sound of gunfire, and quickly began securing the scene. The ambulance arrived at the same time as the guys from Rangeman. Tank was out of the car first and went to Stephanie.

Hector didn't let her up till Tank came over. "Bombshell, You okay? I seem to be saying that a lot with you lately." He shook his head. Stephanie gave him a slight grin.

"I'm fine. Go check on Cal. He was the one shot." She leaned back on the car and watched as half of Rangeman circled around her.

"You stay right here with the guys. I'm going to check on Cal now." He left at her nod.

He came back a few minutes later. "He's fine. It went straight through. Just needs a couple stitches and a band-aid." He grabbed Steph by the arm. Leaning down he quietly told her. "I'm taking you to your apartment, you will pack whatever you need and I'm sending you to a safe house. No argument. Just get in the car."

Steph was fuming as he placed her in his car and by the time they made it to her lot, she was set to explode.

Tank drove in the zone but could feel the anger coming off her in waves. He pulled into her lot and parked near the door.

"Bomber, Do you want Ranger to come back home in one piece?" Tank turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"How can you even ask me that? You know I want him home, safe and sound." Steph huffed, shocked that he could ask such a thing.

"You're getting shot at, you're getting phone calls. You're not safe as long as your out in public. He will be too distracted and that could get him killed. Stephanie, do this for him. Please!" He gave her the puppy eyes.

"Does everyone know I can't say no to a please?" She growled out. "I hate this. I'm breaking more Merry Men. I so don't need all this extra stuff along with everything else on my plate. Fine! I will go. Stay at the door."

"Thank God!" Tank raised both arms in the air. He followed her up the stairs and did the sweep before letting her inside.

Her mind was a whirl as to how to get away. _I can't have more people get hurt because of me. Who can get me out of this? _She searched her mind for anyone with the resources to get her away quietly as she packed a bag. He eyes landed on the little rock on top of her DVD player.

"He's the only one I can trust to get me out of here without a sound. Not to mention he owes me." She grabbed her phone and dialed the one person she didn't think she would ever call.

"Hello."

"It's Stephanie. Get to my place, unseen, now." She was whisper yelling in the bedroom. She turned as she smelled Christmas cookies.

"What's up?" He gave her a grin. He leaned on the doorframe waiting. His eyes twinkling and a shock of sandy blonde hair falling over his eyes.

"You need to pop me somewhere safe, quickly. I will explain when we get there." She grabbed her bag and thrust it in his arms and then picked up Rex in his travel cage.


	4. Chapter 4

**JE owns it all**

**Chapter 4**

He popped them to his hotel room in another state. "Now you can tell me why you needed to get away so quick?" He sat her bag in the corner and sat on the edge of the bed.

She looked around. "Nice room you have Diesel. Soooo, What have you been up to?" She was putting off telling him as long as she could.

He raised an eyebrow but answered. "Thanks. I'm on vacation. Now tell me or I pop you back."

"Where do I start?" She groaned and fell back on the bed. "I have a stalker. He is trying to kill me. He's threatened the guys and today he shot one of them. Ranger is in the wind for the moment, andI'pregnantandhedoesn'tknowyet." She ran the last of that together, hoping that he would only focus on the first part.

"Let me see if I have this right. You have a stalker that wants you dead, threatening those you care for and has hurt one of them. Ranger is gone for the moment. Right so far?" She nodded her head. "and I could swear I heard you say you were pregnant?"

She looked at him and paled a little. "Yeah, you heard right." She picked up the pillow off the bed and hugged it to her chest, tears running into her hair. "I can't have someone die to protect me and with the baby, I have to be safe. You are the only one that knows and you were my only hope.

"Steph, can't Tank set you up in a safe house? Ranger finds out your gone, he will kill till he finds you." He ran his hand through his hair, making it even more tossed.

"I'll give you a letters for Ranger and the guys that you can mail from Tahiti or someplace. That way they know I'm not kidnapped. It will just be for a little while. Please!"

"Steph." He looked at her pleading eyes. "He will kill me, you know that right?"

She gave a little squeal and launched herself at him. "Thank you! Can you use your powers or what ever to get me a new name and stuff?"

"You don't like Plum?" He furrowed his brow as he thought.

"If I'm me the crazy will find me and that's not good for me or the baby." She rested her hand on her tummy, rubbing it a little.

He thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll get you new papers. While I'm gone, you write the letters and I will drop them off at Rangeman." He popped right out not giving her a chance to reply.

"What is it with these guys and not saying bye?" She walked to the table and pulled some paper and pen out of her purse.

_**Ranger,**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that I'm not kidnapped. I decided to leave Trenton for a little while till the crazy is caught or you get home. Whichever comes first. I love you very much and couldn't take the guys getting killed because of me. Tank was taking me to a safe house when I decided to leave. Do not blame him or hurt him, it is not his fault! I have a hidden surprise for you and I will only tell you when we are once again face to face. I can't tell you over the phone, almost did a couple of times. Just know that your love will keep me until I am once again in your arms. I will see you soon! Sooner if you get home now and catch the idiot!**_

_**Love Forever and Always,**_

_**Babe**_

She folded that one and set it to the side. "Now for the letter to the guys!"

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**I'm fine, not kidnapped. I wanted to get away before I broke anymore men. You are my friends and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of you because of me. I love you. You are like my big brothers. I sent a note for Ranger to not hurt you over this and I'm hoping that he will do as I ask. Just know I'm safe and care for all of you. Let my family know I'm okay. Thanks.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Stephanie**_

Just as she was folding it up Diesel pooped back in. He laid papers on the desk beside her folded letters. "Well you are now Stephanie Mancini. You have everything from driver's license to passport. Where do you want me to take you?" He picked up her letters and stuffed them into his pocket.

Stephanie picked up the drivers license and replaced hers with it. Then just put all the rest into her purse. "Where are we now?"

"In Greenville, South Carolina." Diesel said as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Here will be fine. It seems quiet." Steph said looking out the window.

"You want to stay here? I don't see you staying here." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"If I stay here, this would be the very last place anyone would ever look. I have no connections to anything here. We'll be safe." She was about to say more till her stomach growled.

He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Let's feed you before you wake China with that racket." He chuckled at the death glare she leveled at him. He settled her into his car and took off.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Quick."

"There's a little diner I've been going to. Good place to eat."

"Fine, I would eat sticks if I had to. I already am at times." She mumbled the last.

"Steph, you eating healthy? Never happen." He gave a full laugh at the thought.

"It's not funny. The baby only lets me have a few things I like, the rest of the time it's all healthy. If it's my kind of food it comes right back up. It's just not fair to be sick on the good stuff not to mention that the baby wakes me up at the crack of dawn just to be sick."

He was looking at her and was doing his best to not laugh. "Ranger is one lucky guy and doesn't know it yet. Poor thing. The beauty that eats nothing but the bad stuff is forced to eat all good stuff by a tiny baby. Well I guess it's safe to say Ranger is definitely the father" He let a little chuckle out.

She slapped him on the arm and was about to retort a smartass remark but started to sob instead. "I miss him. We're having a baby and he doesn't even know." The rest was jumbled in her cries. He did the only thing he knew to do. He pulled her into his arms and held her till she quieted down.

"Sorry, I don't know what that was." She wiped her face free of her tears. "I guess it's just everything hit me at once." She leaned back to look up at him. She was about to say more when her stomach growled.

"Come on. Let's get you and the little one something to eat." He smiled at her as they pulled into a little place in the middle of a little strip mall.

"You eat here?" She looked over at him, wrinkling her nose.

"Just try it. You would be surprised at what is good around here." He smiled and got out of the car.

She looked up at the sign_. "Jimmy's! It better be good." _She mumbled as she exited the car to join him at the door.

They sat in a booth at the back and barely sat down as a middle aged waitress came over.

"Hey there! How ya'll doing? What can I get you?" She smiled at them and had her pad at the ready.

"I'll have Sweet tea, large salad with ranch dressing, and banana pudding for me." Steph grinned up at the smiling waitress.

"You want your usual?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Diesel.

"Yep, but add a lemon pie today. Thanks Judy," He watched her walk away before turning back to Steph. He caught the laughter in her eyes and knew that she was cracking up at him.

"You come here so much you have a usual?" She giggled.

"Laugh it up now. Just wait till the food gets here. Its country cooking at it's finest." He smirked. "Now tell me what else has been going on since I saw you last?"

She thought it over for a moment. "Let's see. Lula and Tank are engaged. Joe and I broke up a while back and now he's dating an elementary school teacher. Ranger and I got together a few weeks after Joe and I broke up. I work for Rangeman fulltime; we pick up my files along with theirs. Did I leave anybody out?" She lifted her eyes to the ceiling thinking.

His eyes were a little wide from her almost breathless reply. He winked at her. "I think you got them all, but your parents and grandma." He moved back as Judy came back with their plates.

Stephanie smiled up at Judy. "Thank you, Judy. It looks great."

"You're welcome honey. Just holler if you need anything." She walked off with a little wave.

Steph moaned loudly with her first bite. She grabbed a napkin and looked over at Diesel and saw the pained expression on his face and the shift of his body. "Sorry, I just can't help myself."

"That's okay, Steph. Just tone it down, you have every guy in the place watching you now." He watched her look around and see all the eyes around them.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry." She hid her face in her hands for a moment.

"Don't worry about it. Just eat. You and the baby need it." He patted her hand and pushed her plate a little closer to her.

She dug back in and tried to keep the moaning down a bit. She finished and slid her plate back a little. Looking up she caught Diesel watching her.

"What are your plans while you are here, Steph?" He quirked his eyebrow at her.

She thought for a moment. "What I need to do now is find a job and a good place to stay. I have no idea how long I will have to be here." She sighed a little thinking of Ranger.

"Steph, you know you don't need to work. I gave you money in with all those documents, too you know." He told her.

"Thank you for that. It will help a lot, but I need to work. I will go crazy not being able to do something." She blew a breath out.

Judy walked up just as she was starting her talk about needing a job. "Hon, you really looking for work?" She asked as she took another look at Steph.

"Yes, I will be in town for a little while and need a job while I'm here." She said as she looked up at Judy the waitress.

Judy nodded her head. "We have an opening here. Hours are short but early. You interested?"

Steph looked from Judy to Diesel, then back to Judy. "I'll take it. When do I start and what do I need?"

Judy yelled back over her shoulder. "Ann, I got a new one for you. You want to start her tomorrow?"

Steph heard a female voice she assumed was Ann yell back. "Yes, I need her to come in all week but on Sunday."

"You need an apron, black jeans, pull your hair in ponytail, and these are the colors we wear on the days we work." She handed her a paper with the list. She was about to walk off but turned back. "Be here at 6 a.m. during the week and 5 a.m. on Saturday. We close at 2 p.m. daily." She gave a little wave to them and walked off.

Stephanie looked as Diesel with grimace. "I'll just nap after my shifts. The baby has me up that early just to be sick. Might as well make the most of it, Right?"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Steph!" He was laughing a little at the thought of the Stephanie he knew getting up that early.


	5. Chapter 5

**JE owns it all**

**Chapter 5**

_***Back in Trenton***_

Tank glanced at his phone and got a bad feeling seeing as it was Hector calling. "Yo." As he heard the rapid spanish he rubbed he bald head. "Be there in ten. Keep her covered till I get there." He walked out and called for Bobby and Lester.

"Bobby! Lester! We have a situation with Bomber. Let's go." They all walked into the elevator to go for their SUV's in the garage.

"What's going on with the Bombshell?' Bobby asked as he got in.

"Shots fired. Cal was hit in the shoulder and Hector has her covered at the moment, unharmed." Tank replied before going into his zone. He was thinking of ways to get Stephanie to come to Rangeman for safety. He gave a slightly evil grin as he thought of the perfect way to keep his friend safe and his ass from getting stomped when Ranger gets home if she gets hurt on his watch.

He pulled in Pino's seeing the ambulance arrive at the same time. "Bobby, go check on Cal and stay with him and put Vince and Ram to guard." He walked away as Bobby nodded. He turned to Lester. "You stay with me and hope I can get her to stay at Ranger's apartment." They walked over to see Hector still covering Steph in protection. He gave a nod to him and watched as he pulled her up.

"Bombshell, You okay? I seem to be saying that a lot with you lately." He shook his head. Stephanie gave him a slight grin.

"I'm fine. Go check on Cal. He was the one shot." She leaned back on the car. He gave a silent signal for the other MM circled her.

"You stay right here with the guys. I'm going to check on Cal now." He left at her nod.

He walked over to see Cal on the stretcher and Bobby talking to the EMT. "Hey man! What's the status?" He asked as he exchanged one of those complicated handshakes with Cal's good arm.

"He just needs a few stitches and a band-aid" Bobby told him as he helped the EMT load Cal into the ambulance.

"Good. I will talk to you later. Have to convince Bomber to go to Ranger's" He rolled his eyes and started to walk away but heard the muffled "Good Luck with that one." from both Bobby and Cal.

He walked through the crowd of black to her. "He's fine. It went straight through. Just needs a couple stitches and a band-aid." He grabbed Steph by the arm. Leaning down he quietly told her.

"I'm taking you to your apartment, you will pack whatever you need and I'm sending you to a safe house. No argument. Just get in the car." He thought this was the quickest way to get her in so he could use his plan to get her to cooperate.

Tank drove in the zone but could feel the anger coming off her in waves. He pulled into her lot and parked near the door. He let out a sigh. He hated to use it but he had to keep her safe. She was his friend too.

"Bomber, Do you want Ranger to come back home in one piece?" Tank turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. He watched a look of horror passed across her face.

"How can you even ask me that? You know I want him home, safe and sound." Steph huffed, shocked that he could ask such a thing.

"You're getting shot at, you're getting phone calls. You're not safe as long as your out in public. He will be too distracted and that could get him killed. Stephanie, do this for him. Please!" He gave her the puppy eyes.

He watched as the decision came over her face and grinned on the inside,knowing it worked. He knew if he grinned outwardly she would kill him.

"Does everyone know I can't say no to a please?" She growled out. "I hate this. I'm breaking more Merry Men. I so don't need all this extra stuff along with everything else on my plate. Fine! I will go. Stay at the door."

"Thank God!" Tank raised both arms in the air. He followed her up the stairs and did the sweep before letting her inside. He sat on the couch waiting for her to pack. He got up to check on how much longer after checking the time and seeing that a half hour had passed. He walked to her bedroom door and knocked.

"Bomber, You just about ready?" He got no response and walked in as he got a very bad feeling. He searched everywhere and couldn't find her. He grabbed his phone as he sat heavily down on her bed.

"Yo, Bombshell needs to hurry. I got a date tonight." Lester told him with a little laugh.

Tank rolled his eyes almost as good as a burg girl. "Lester you and Bobby search the area and put all of Rangeman on alert. She is gone."

"What the Hell! How! You were up there with her. How can she be gone?" Lester was almost screaming into the phone. He crumpled his bottle of water in his hand and through it into the wall in front of him.

Bobby came over to Lester just as he heard the bottle explode on the wall. "What the hell man?" He stood with his arms crossed, waiting.

"We have to secure the area, Stephanie is gone and none of us heard or saw anything. Damn it! You go around back and check the fire escape I will check the front and call the rest of the guys." He walked to the front of the building, dialing the control room.

"Rangman, This is Hal." Hal answered.

"Hal, It's Les. We need everyone, Stephanie is gone." He told him as he checked for any signs around him.

"Shit man. Boss is gonna kill all of us. I'm on it." He hung up the phone and began the process of Find the bombshell." I hate when she turns up missing." He mumbled just as sent the alert to everyone's phones.

_***One hour later***_

Tank returned to the office to see a letter on his desk. He almost set it aside until he seen her familiar handwriting. "What have you done, Stephanie?" He asked as he tore into the letter. Reading.

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**I'm fine, not kidnapped. I wanted to get away before I broke anymore men. You are my friends and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of you because of me. I love you. You are like my big brothers. I sent a note for Ranger to not hurt you over this and I'm hoping that he will do as I ask. Just know I'm safe and care for all of you. Let my family know I'm okay. Thanks.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Stephanie**_

He rubbed his head and breathed a sigh of relief that she at least was not kidnapped. He pushed the button on his desk phone. "Hal, call off the alert. I have a note on my desk from her that she is ok and not harmed. Any clue how the note got on my desk?"

"No one was here. You sure it's from her?" Hal asked

"Yeah, I'd know her writing anywhere. Check the tapes for me to see who was outside my door." He told him just as he clicked off and picked his cell to call her parents. "I hope her dad picks up." He muttered as it began to ring.

"Hello. Plum residence." Frank answered.

"Mr. Plum, This is Tank from Rangeman." Tank said in greeting.

"Tank, long time no see. Is my pumpkin ok?" He asked quietly, not wanting Ellen to hear.

"Sir, She is fine just sent us a note that she needed to get away and she was safe. She wanted me to let you know so you had no worries." He gave a little shiver as he heard grandma in the background.

"It's for me you crazy old bat." He said to Grandma as he gently pushed her toward the living room. "Sorry about that. She apparently has a date tonight and thought you were him." He grimaced at the thought of a date with her. "Tank, just make sure she's okay. She has been acting strange for the last few weeks. She turned down pineapple upside down cake and a chocolate one last week at dinner."

"Don't worry Mr. Plum. We'll take care of her." Tank replied. He was hoping that he could keep his promise. He hung up and seeing Hal come to his door motioned for him to enter.

"Sir, I double checked and no one was seen entering your office at all today. You were the last one in here and that was it." He replied with a little bit of confusion in his voice.

Tank grabbed his phone and winced when he noticed it was Ranger. "Yo."

"What is wrong with my Babe?" He asked with lots of underlying anger.

"You got that something was wrong from a yo?" Tank asked. He was trying to put off the explosion as long as possible.

"Tank, tell me now! What is wrong with my Babe!" He all but yelled into the phone. He took a breath and tried to calm down. He was holding his letter, that he had no clue how he got.

"She left. She left a note somehow about not want to hurt anyone else and she was fine." He winced as he heard things break. "You need to clam down man. You getting killed on a mission will not help her."

"Tank, I got a letter from her somehow. She told me she was leaving till the stalker was caught or I got home." He ran his hand through his hair, dislodging the tie that held it back. "What the hell is she talking about a hidden surprise?"

"You got the letter probably the same way I got mine. No explanation for it." He spoke a little lower, almost mumbled the last of it. "No one was seen entering my office but I have a letter on my desk."

"Where the hell did she go, Tank?" Ranger growled into the phone.

"Don't know man, but we will look till we do. You just stay safe and come home soon." Tank replied.

Ranger sank into his chair and rested his head in his hands. "I can't loose her, not when I'm this close to getting our forever. This is the last thing I have to do and then I'm asking her to marry me."

"Thank God! I was thrilled when you two started dating, now you gonna get married. All I have to say is about fucking time." He laughed a little at the end. "Can I clue Bobby and Lester in?"

"Yes, but just them." He grinned thinking of his plans for asking her. "Just find her and how the hell did she get away this time?" He asked him perplexed of how she got out without a sound.

"I was in her apartment on the couch. She went to the bedroom and then was gone." He was a little lost on how she did it too.

"I got to go. I'll call later to check back in." He told him just before he hung up.

"This sucks." Tank said to no one as he laid his phone on his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**JE owns it all**

**Chapter 6**

*** **_**Two months later ***_

Stephanie woke up and rolled over slowly to reach her crackers and sprite. Her friend and co-worker had suggested this when she found our Steph was pregnant. She ate then slowly sat up to get ready for work. She put the last of her make-up and headed out the door.

She drove the few blocks to the restaurant and walked in and waved to a few of the customers as she went to put her purse away and her apron on.

Judy was at the cash register. "Hey Steph. How ya feeling this mornin?" She asked as she finished up with the customer.

"It's getting better. Just have to go slow." She walked over to her first table, they were regulars. "Hey guys. You ready to order?" She smiled at the two older men, Tex and Sam.

"Yeah, gimme coffee, pancakes and bacon." Tex told her. Then Sam added in his. "Two eggs, scrambled, toast, sausage, grits and coffee."

"Be back with your coffee after I put this up." She told them as she finished writing it down on the pad. She came back with their coffees a few moments later.

"You and the little one good this mornin, Stephanie?" Tex asked her. They all found out a couple days ago when Judy was telling her things to help with the morning sickness.

"We're fine. Going slow, eating crackers and sprite help." She grinned a little as she laid her hand on her belly then gave a soft pat.

"My youngest girl had it all nine months. She could only eat a little bit of food at a time along with a vanilla milkshake." He laughed a little. "I thought we were gonna have to buy stock in McDonald's, we bought so many milkshakes."

"I wish I could have one of those, or a donut. I'd kill for one of those." She sighed wistfully. "I can only eat the good stuff. No kind of sweet can pass these lips with out a trip to the bathroom." She shivered a little.

"You know you never said anything about the Daddy. Where is he? Sam asked.

She looked out the window of the restaurant, thinking of Ranger then focused back on the men at the table. "He's in the military and away right now. He doesn't know. I came here for us to be safe till he gets home." She told them sadly.

"Good. We didn't want to have to find him and hurt him a bit for leaving you with a babe on the way." He told her as he sat taller in his seat.

She grinned at the thought of the little old man taking on Ranger in her honor. "Thanks Sam, but no need." She walked away to get more orders and check on others.

She was just finishing up with all her tables when Diesel came in. Since she was off the clock now she turned and motioned him to a booth in the corner. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she flopped down on the seat. She propped her feet on the seat next to him.

"I came to eat. What else do you do in a restaurant? He gave her a grin.

"Having a good vacation? Trolling for southern girls?" She laughed out loud at the mock indignation on his face.

"I do not troll for girls." He said with a little sneer. "I like women, not little girls." He added with a wolf grin.

Rose came over to their table to get their order. "Hey Steph. Diesel. What ya gonna have today." She asked. She was young and bubbly. She was practically bouncing beside the booth to take their order.

"Hey Rose. I want a grilled chicken salad and lite ranch dressing with tea to drink." Stephanie told her.

"Rose, I want the country steak, potatoes with gravy and beans with a Mr. Pibb to drink. Diesel gave her a wink and grin.

Rose bounced away to put in their order. Steph followed her with her eyes. "I wished I had that much energy. These days I feel like I'm moving so slow I'm going backwards." She turned her eyes back to Diesel.

"Stephanie, the world couldn't handle Bombshell the bounty hunter with that much bounce. Believe me you have plenty of energy. You have never been able to be still. The baby just makes you tired right now."

She threw an equal packet at him with a laugh. "Shut up. I don't need anyone to know that about me. My luck it would make it to Trenton and not only would I have the guys here but also the person trying to kill me." She rolled her eyes.

They talked as they ate, just general stuff but she could tell he had more to say. Her spidey sense was tingling a bit. "After this you want to go back to my place to talk about what you are really doing here." She tried to raise one eyebrow, but raised both instead.

"How do you know that I need to talk about something?" He asked a little curious as to how she was reading him. "You still at the hotel?"

"No. Judy set me up in a little house a few blocks from here. My doula lives down the street." She grinned at the confused look on his face about the doula.

"Good lets go. What the hell is a doula?" He asked as he pulled her up out of the seat. His brows creased into a puzzled frown.

They walked out of the restaurant and into her car. "Where is your car?" He just looked at her with a do you really want to know look.

"Never mind, get in." She rolled her eyes and drove to her little house. "To answer you question. A doula is someone to help during pregnancy and childbirth." She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at his cringe at the word childbirth.

"No more of that talk. I'm hoping you will be back home by that time and Ranger will be with you for that." He gave a little shiver at the thought he may have to be, he wouldn't leave her to be alone like that.

"You mean that if I'm stuck here till then you will be here for me?" She asked. At his nod she became a little teary and was glad she was home. She slid over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you. You are a really good friend." She sniffed as she sat back in her seat.

He took her hand. "Steph, if that time comes and you are still here I will be too. You are a good friend and alone. I couldn't do that to you. Let's go in and you tell me what has happened over the last few weeks and I will tell you mine." He let go of her hand and slid out of the car.

She unlocked her front door and led him to the living room. They sat on the couch. "I got the car and house through Judy. Her mom's that is in the nursing home. I get to stay here and just pay the utilities for the house and gas for the car. I found Gloria, my doula, on one of my walks. Now tell me what you have to tell me spill."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Everyone,**_

_**Just wanted to let everyone that it will be a little bit before I will be able to update this story. I'm in the middle of moving and my internet will not be set up for a bit in the new house. I promise I will finish and even if I have to go to a McDonalds for Wi-Fi to update I will. Hope I want have to, I have two little ones and hard to watch them and the computer too! lol Be back soon! Thank you to all that have supported me and my stories. **_

_**DiAnna  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**JE Owns it all, I only wish I did!**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. We got everything moved and its going to take longer to get the internet set up, than I thought. I'm posting this by other means. Lol (meaning the closest Wi-Fi place with my laptop) It would take too much time for me to send it to my beta first so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry about that. Thank you for all the reviews so far and the encouragement you all have given me. Here it is, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

_***Trenton ***_

**Tank's POV**

He sat at his desk once again going over the reports that told him nothing as to where Stephanie was. He was getting a more and more worried at not being able to find anything on her. I mean how hard can it be to find an almost six month pregnant woman that is a magnet for disaster? He asked his self as he rubbed his bald head he pushed back in his chair and thought back to his last conversation with Ranger, days ago. "Rangeman was not happy."

"**_Y_o" _He picked up after the first ring. He winced a little as he seen it was from Ranger._**

"**_Tell me you have found her. SAFE." Ranger was so quiet you almost couldn't hear him on the phone. He knew from experience Ranger was upset. _**

"_**No. I've checked everything, over and over again. She's just disappeared. We still don't know how we got either of these letters!" He added with a little bit of exasperation in his voice.**_

"_**Damn it! There is more going on here than her just leaving like she did. Did she do anything different before in the couple days before she left? Check her GPS for five days prior. She also said something about she promised to keep us safe?" Ranger told Tank as he was still trying to figure out the "us" part**_

_**.**_

"_**On it." He added as he brought up her GPS info on his computer. He scrolled trough all her usual stops Pino's, Tasty Pastry, and Shorty's. He told Ranger as he scrolled down. He came to one he didn't recognize. "Wait here is a new one in Newark, I'm checking the address now." **_

"_**What the hell is in Newark?" Ranger asked fearing it was something very bad, and the reason his gut was going crazy. His heart fell to his feet when he heard Tank's next words.**_

"_**Oh Hell No! This can't be happening now. No preparation before I have to tell him. DAMN!" Tank was thinking out loud and added as he caught his self. "Now I'm talking just like her." He took a very deep breath and slowly let it out. **_

"_**Tank what the hell are you talking about? What is wrong with my Babe?" His legendary control was slipping fast and he was about to say fuck the mission and come home just to start pounding on Tank and find his Babe.**_

"_**Stephanie, was at the doctors in Newark. Dr. Alt, an OB/GYN! If you add that to the fact that she was acting funny a few weeks prior, it looks like our girl is pregnant." He closed his eyes and waited for the explosion that he felt was coming.**_

"_**What! Pregnant!" His control stretched thin as he started to pace. Thinking of his Babe out there alone and pregnant, not to mention that she had a crazy after her again. His sank into the nearest chair as he got a picture of her belly round with their child and grinned a little. It served to calm him down and give him control over himself again. **_

_**Tank was busy pulling feeds from Ranger's office from the day he surprised her in his office to the moment he left. He seen her rub her belly in his office and her mouth move. He re-round the feed and entered to code to bring up the volume. He heard her say.**_

"**_There goes the perfect time to tell him about you little one. I have to tell him about you. I just don't know how. Will he be okay with it or push me into the elevator and say I will send you a check in the mail for the kid." She grimaced at that thought and rubbed her tummy.__ He stopped the feed as Lester asked her about food._**

"_**Ranger, it's confirmed. I got her in your office talking to her belly as she rubbed it. She was a little worried you would put her in the elevator with a check for the kid." He scowled at the thought of him hurting her like that and taking Ranger to the mats for it.**_

"_**She's going to have our baby!" Tank could hear the smile in his voice. It turned into a scowl as the check comment registered. "There will be no checks for this little one."**_

_**Tank's worries were gone as he heard Ranger's tone and words about the baby. "Good to hear Ranger." He was brought back with Ranger's next words along with his own worries about their safety. **_

"_**Tank you have to find her and keep them safe, bring anything and everyone in you can to get them both safe. Who knows that the stress will do to her and the baby. Then you got to think about the money they need to be healthy." He started to go on but Tank cut him off.**_

"_**Ranger! You know Steph, she will do what she needs to keep her and the baby safe. You have to stay calm now to finish this mission and get home to them safely." He told him in a commanding voice.**_

_**He took a deep breath to calm himself. "You're right, Tank. Thank God this should only be only about a week more and I'll be home." He heard his name called. "Gotta go. Call or see you in a few days. Hope she is there with you, man." He added with a prayer to the heavens for their safety.**_

"_**I'll do my best to find them and bring them home safe to you. Be safe man." He hung up and hit the button on his desk phone to call the core team. "Bring in everyone, now! Conference Room 3." He walked out of his office and down the hall to the conference room 3, He met with Bobby at the door. They did that silent communication, that always drove Stephanie up the wall, then both nodded and sat down to wait for the rest.**_

_**They all came in and sat down. Lester was the first to speak up, as always. "Ranger or Stephanie call?" He asked with a little emphasis on her name, wishing for Stephanie.**_

"_**Ranger called. I checked her GPS for any changes and found one. I dug deeper with our feeds here to confirm it. We have a new reason to find her and bring her home safe." He paused and looked at everyone of them. "She is pregnant." He watched them as it sank in. They all had the stunned expressions, then to little grins before they quickly slipped into the blank look, but for one, Lester. He had the biggest smile. **_

"_**Ranger and Stephanie with a baby. I gotta get a mini gun and handcuffs for the little guy." He thought for a moment knowing it could be a girl and added. "Or little girl. Though we will have to lock her down to keep the guys away from her. Can you imagine what she will look like with Ranger and Steph for her parents. HOT! Is all I can say." He gave an almost wolf grin before Bobby hit him upside his head. "Ouch! Man, I was just kidding." He rubbed the sore spot for a moment.**_

"_**Let's see what else besides a baby we may have missed." Tank added to start the re-planning of "Find Babe."**_

_*_**Back to present with Tank ***

He had the guys go over everything multiple times since the day she left with no results. Hal and Ram had both been shot going into her apartment. Hal was just a graze but Ram had to have surgery and almost died. They had a few leads on her stalker, one that was very promising, but had no clues as to where she was. He looked up at a small noise from his doorway to see Ranger walking in.

"Yo." He noticed his friend looked a little tired but showed no signs of anything else. He said a quick prayer of thanks for one friends safe return and another for the one they couldn't find.

"Yo, Report!" He asked as he sat down in front of his longtime friend and partner. He was tired and worried about his Babe and the little one.

"All clear on the business side. We think we have the name of her stalker. He fits the profile and have found a partial print from outside her apartment that also points to him. Ronnie Middleton, a skip that could be blaming her losing his family and job when she brought him in." He knew the next question as trying to put it off and just as he seen Ranger open his mouth to ask,a man appeared at the chair next to Ranger in front of his desk. He stood quickly and pulled his gun at the same time he saw Ranger stand and pull his out.

"What the hell! How did you ?" Ranger asked as his mind raced, then stopped as it all fell into place. Where is she? She okay? The baby?" He fired off the questions but stopped as he watched the man hold up his hands in the universal sign to stop. He stopped talking, waiting for the man to talk. His eyes let him know he needed to talk fast.

"She's fine. The baby is fine. How did you know about the baby?" He said in a little bit of a rush, seeing as they still had their guns trained on him and the look in Ranger's eyes was making him want to pop back out. He didn't think he could do it fast enough to dodge a bullet from him.

Ranger and Tank both put their guns down but left them in their hands. Tank was the first to speak again. "How the hell did you get in here?" asking as he looked around. He paused for a moment then added. "You are the one that gave the notes out?" It was a statement more than a question, just puzzled on how he accomplished it, even after seeing him appear in front of him.

Diesel gave them a grin. "My name's Diesel. I met up with Stephanie a few years ago. She has helped me a few times since then." He paused in thought for a moment, then added. "Ranger you were "in the wind" at the time and Tank I've seen but never was introduced." He would have gone on a little more but Ranger broke his silence with more questions.

"Diesel, Where is she? He sat back down in the chair next to Diesel, but stayed close to Diesel, almost crowding him.

"Man, you have to relax. Chill. Smile a little." He was about to chuckle, but swallowed it at the look on Ranger's face. "Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood in here."

"Tell me now where she is or take me to her! I have to see for myself that they are fine." He added with more force than necessary, but since his babe was involved he didn't care to waste time.

"She's safe and in the last place anyone would ever look for her. No connections to anyone there, she's been working, made friends and has a Doula." He was cut off once again but by Tank.

"What's a damn doula and what's she need with one? What kind of work?" Tank was rubbing his head with enough force to tear off the face of a regular guy. Diesel grimaced as he watched the big man's skin stretch tight. Tank was thankful she was okay but she sure knew how to turn things upside down.

"Dude, a Doula helps pregnant women. Since Steph is pregnant she needed some help. You should see her. The baby only lets her eat good stuff, she hasn't had sugar for months." He laughed out at the look of absolute shock on Ranger's face. "I know the sugar queen, right! She has a little soccer ball belly too! Cute."

"Thanks for that little info, but I really just need to see her, know where she is and that they are fine. Now tell me exactly where she so we can get to her." He asked in preparation to leave immediately.

Diesel already had a plan in place if Ranger came home in time. "I will take you there but you have to make sure no one knows where we are going and are not seen popping over there. One last thing I have to pop you in a slightly different location till I talk with her to make sure she wants you there. I have no doubts but she will not be stressed!" He gave them pointed looks and waited for both Ranger and Tank to agree. After a nod from both of them, he grasped their shoulders and popped them all to his hotel for the wait.

He got them settled in at the hotel room. "I will be back soon. You guys sit here and I will back either with her or to take you to her.

Tank was a still a bit rattled from the popping and sat heavily into the nearest chair Ranger just went to the window to watch. He rubbed a hand over his abs. He felt her. He knew she was somewhere near. He had never been able to explain just how but he had a sixth sense with her. He thought she had the same for him. He noticed her rub her neck just before he walked to her more than once.

Tank interrupted his thoughts. "Where the hell are we?" He watched Ranger rub his stomach. "She's here?" He gave a quick glance to where Ranger's hand.

Ranger stopped. "You know? How?" He asked a slight line between his eyes.

He grinned back at him. "Carlos, I have never seen any two people more suited for the other. She has it too, the neck thing." He gestured with his hand at the back of his own neck. "Guess that's the way of true soul mates. I've see you rub your stomach just before we get a call that her trackers are off or a phone call that she needs you. You have found her when no one else could have. I was never more glad when you both finally got together. Happy for you man." He patted him on the back. They both turned to watch out the window of the room.

"I never thought that I would find the one. She's mine. I wanted her from the start. She came walking into that diner, you could tell she was a bit scared but it didn't stop her. Then she turned them eyes on me and I felt it straight to the gut. I fell for her when she called me for the shower thing." He paused with a grin as he remembered.

"What shower thing?" Tank asked He looked around. "We have time spill." They sat down.

"Just a short time after meeting she called me, said she needed some help. I get to her apartment to find her handcuffed to the shower rod, naked. Beautiful. It was all that I could do not to take her right then. Had to keep her trust. We built our relationship from then."

"You mean you walked in on a very naked Bombshell and didn't go for it? You must have had it bad then?" He chuckled. "I think you have just been waiting for her all these years. Like I waited for Lula. She is outrageous but is perfect for me, just as Bombshell is for you. Now you have a baby coming too add to it all. It's great! Maybe Lula and I can give it a little playmate." He nudged Ranger with an elbow.

Ranger smiled thinking of his child playing with Tank's, just like they did as kids. "Yeah, I can see that. He would have said more but Diesel just popped back in.


	9. Chapter 9

**JE Owns it all, I only wish I did!**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. The internet set up is still not up and running. I'm posting this chapter, again by other means. Lol (meaning the closest Wi-Fi place with my laptop) It would take too much time for me to send it to my beta first so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry about that. Thank you for all the reviews so far and the encouragement you all have given me. I couldn't reply to them individually but I want to thank you all... **

**I should have put this in the beginning of my story. I couldn't remember at first if Diesel was known by Ranger or the others or not, I know now they are well acquainted. I decided in this story to have Diesel as unknown to anyone but Stephanie. That is why no one had a clue how she disappeared or how the letters were sent. Here it is, enjoy! Smut alert! **

**Chapter 8 **

Stephanie sat and leveled her gaze at Diesel. "I know something is up, just tell me what it is." She stroked her belly as the baby kicked.

"As you know I have kept my eyes on everything in Trenton. Hal and Ram had both been shot going into your apartment, both are just fine." He said quickly as to not get her upset. He chuckled. "You have had the guys in knots trying to figure out where you are." He hesitated a moment, then straight into her eyes. "Tank went over everything you did at their office and found out your news." He pointed to her baby bump." He waited for his words to sink in.

She stood up and came to stand in front of Diesel with her hands on her hips. "What do you mean he knows about the baby? How the hell?" She glared up at him then started to pace. " Diesel did you leave him clues or what? " She came to an abrupt stop and with a horrified look turned back to Diesel. "If Tank knows that means that Ranger knows. Oh, If this news distracts him and he gets hurts I'm gonna kick his ass." She paused and looked to Diesel as another thought came to her. "Is he okay? You are not here to tell me that he is hurt? Or he doesn't want me and the baby. We never..." She looked down as she rubbed her bump and was about to finish but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Ranger is fine Yes, he knows. I will leave all that other stuff for you two to talk about. Right now I need t know something." He gave her a grin. "Do you want to see and talk to Ranger?" He asked, raising the one eyebrow in question, still grinning .

She came closer to him. He could hear the hope in her voice. "He is HERE! Where? No wonder I was all tingly I thought it was something else since he is still supposed to be "in the wind" "I want him now! She gave him a look to add to the demand that if he didn't get Ranger soon there would be hell to pay.

"Be back in a second." He popped out of her house and into the room where he left Ranger and Tank. He just walked over to them and popped them all back to Steph's place without a word.

Tank shook his head trying to clear the spinning feeling. "Man, give a guy some warning next time. Where did you put us this time." He asked looking around for Diesel. His eyes came to rest on her standing in the doorway. Her eyes big as saucers. "Bomber, You really know how to shake a person up." He gave her a grin." Little girl, good to know you are okay." He walked over to her and gave her a bear hug, whispering in her ear. "I'll leave you two alone." He walked out grabbing Diesel on the way out the door.

Ranger had just stood there taking her in. The light from the hall behind her casting a glow all around her. He looked to her tummy where their child lay and sent a quick prayer in thanks as he watched Tank hug her and walk out. He waited for her eyes to rest on him. "Babe." He caught her as she all but leaped the short distance into his arms. He tucked her head under his chin, one hand to her hair and the other to her belly. They held tight to the other. Neither wanting to let go.

She raised her head back just enough to look at him but not out of his embrace. She ran a hand to his face stroking his cheek "You're home. You look tired. Sit. Do you want a water? I.." She looked into his eyes and as usual got lost. Their lips as if magnetized met for a searing kiss. They pulled back to take in air and Ranger pulled her along for him to sit on the couch with her on his lap. She cuddled into him and waited. She was too nervous to speak.

He was thankful that she and the baby was safe and unharmed. He wrapped one arm around her back and ran his hand in soothing circles as the other hand did the same on her bump. He loved the feel of it. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "Babe, are you and the little one okay? Do you need anything?" He paused and took a barely audible breath. His grip tightened on her as his mind drifted to the fear that gripped him the moment she was gone.

She finally felt safe. She took a deep breath, just breathing him in. She had her hands on his chest as his were wrapped around her. She smiled as she felt him stroke over the baby bump. _He seems not to mind about the baby, even though we never talked about it. _She froze as his voice interrupted her thought.

"Babe, mad is the last thing I am. Yes, you said that out loud. He grinned down at her, lifting her face to his with a finger under chin. "You are the light in my life without you all I have is dark. The baby is just another light to be added to us. I know we didn't talk about children but I'm happy about the baby and any others we may have. Whatever makes you happy." He was looking deep into her eyes and made sure that he let all his emotions show through.

Her eyes widened as she seen all the emotions show through, amazed at all the love she saw. "Ranger, I didn't think I wanted kids. It gave me hives anytime my mom or Morelli mentioned it. The moment I found out I was pregnant with your baby, Yes I was scared." She grinned. "I got a picture in my head of a little boy with cafe latte' skin and his daddy's brown eyes. I melted and fell in love in an instant. I don't think I have one problem having your babies." She had to wipe away the few tears that fell. She looked up and got another shock with what she thought was an unshed tear in Ranger's eye. She was distracted by his 200 watt smile.

"Babe, you make me happier than I have ever been." He gave her a gentle kiss. He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you, Stephanie. You are my world and I have something for you once we get back home. I've had it for a bit and you would have gotten it sooner had the "in the wind" hadn't came into it."

"You are gonna say something like that and then expect me to wait!" She gave him a light punch to his chest. "You can't do that to me. You know I don't wait well..." She gave him her most pleading expression hoping to soften him up. "Please. I can't wait till then." She paused and she just gave her that almost grin. She tried another approach. She began to kiss and nip along his jaw and down his neck. She had to hold a smile back as she heard him groan.

"Babe, you are playing with fire." He warned as he let his head drop to the back of the couch, to give her more access.

"I'm hoping to get very very burned." She told him huskily in between the nips and kisses along his collarbone. She gripped his shirt and tugged it up. She wanted, no needed, to touch his skin. To feel that he was there in her arms and not in her dreams. She moaned as she felt his hands change from comfort to pleasure.

"Babe." He pulled back and took his shirt off then reached for the buttons on hers. She was a little distracted with the sight of his chest but came back as she felt the cool air on her chest. She tried to dislodge his hands by pressing close. He just picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He sat her down at the foot of the bed and began to work on her buttons again.

She grabbed his wrist to stop him again. She blushed at his questioning look. "I.. I've changed. I don't know, can we cut off the light." She looked down at the floor too scared to see his reaction.

He watched her face flush and heard her words and seeing that she was embarrassed about her body. He reached and drew into his arms. "Babe, you are more than beautiful to me. That's my baby in there. Let me see, so I can show you just how much I love you and how much you turn me on." He waited for her to pull back and hopefully let them continue.

She weighed his words and felt the truth in them and the hard part pressing into her belly. She pulled back and gave him a shy smile. She began to unbutton her shirt only to have his hands stop hers. She frowned, thinking he had changed his mind.

"No, Babe, Let me." He told her his voice deepened with arousal. He kissed her temple, her cheek, then to her lips. He then watched as he undone each button, eager to see the changes. As the last button gave way, he slid it over her shoulders and down to the floor. He quickly pulled her pants down her legs. He followed them down to help her step out of them. He looked up and came face to belly. His face reflecting the awe he felt. He leaned in and whispered to her belly.

"Papá no puede esperar que usted cumple con una preciosa. Te amo."

**(Translation: Daddy can't wait you meet you precious one. I love you.) **

She had no clue what he said but knew the end was I love you. She smiled and tugged on his hair to get him back up. He laid a kiss on her belly just before standing. He kissed her with more passion than ever before and walked her back to the bed. He eased her back on it, putting her in the middle. He kissed his way from her lips to her jaw, then trailed down her neck. He softly bit where her neck and shoulder met. She moaned and let her hands caress his chest and flick his flat nipples. Her hands dropped lower to his pants and made short work at getting them undone and off. "I need you now! Slow for later." She panted out as he had made his way to her nipples and driving her even more crazy.

He felt the need to have her now too and gently flipped her to the top. He knew that with the baby bump would be in the way for him to be on top and he didn't want to hurt her or the baby. "Show me what you want Babe." He told her as he continued to knead her breast. He watched as her head fell back.

She was in total ecstasy looking down at him. She gave another shiver as his thumb and forefinger pinched her nipples. She locked eyes with him and she lowered herself down onto him. They both groaned. Her head fell back and started to move. She drove them both to the edge and then over it. She collapsed, he rolled her to his side and pulled her close. Kissing her in sweet little kisses. She hummed in pleasure. They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. He slept secure in knowing that his friend was watching his back.

Tank and Diesel were indeed in Stephanie's car, watching over them. They talked as they waited. Tank found out all about the other, well as much as they would say. Tank would reserve judgment until a later time and Diesel thought that Tank wasn't so bad, being the giant silent type. They both thought that if Stephanie saw good in the other they could too. They kept that to themselves.. A few hours later Tank's phone buzzed to let them know to come in.

They walked into the house to see two very relaxed people. Ranger was on the couch with her in his lap. Steph was glowing and Ranger looked like he always did to others except Tank could see the peace in his eyes. He gave him his own barely there smile. Then settled into the chair near to them while Diesel just grinned and plopped down on the couch next to them, he grinned more at Ranger;s scowl.


	10. Chapter 10

**JE Owns it all, I only wish I did!**

**A/N... I FINALLY have my internet up and running at my house. YEA! Thank you to all those of you that reviewed. I could read them using my phone but it wouldn't let me log in to reply. I was not happy. I couldn't even post my own reviews to the other great stories out there. Now that I'm back be prepared for me to review and reply you to death. Lol You guys are the greatest and kept me going through this long drought I thought would never end. I should be able to update at least once a week. All mistakes are mine, no beta. I was too excited to wait... Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 9**

Diesel sat down on the couch, closest to Stephanie. He knew it would irritate Ranger and just to rile him more he started to play with her hair. His smile only got bigger as he her a menacing growl from Ranger. "What's the plan now?"

She turned to give Diesel a look to cool it. "Do you really want to be dead?" She asked as she pulled his hand from her hair.

His grin just widened. "Oh baby, I have no worries. I can't be harmed like that." He patted her arm and lifted his gaze to Ranger, waiting for him to give the plans for them all.

Ranger heard what Diesel and decided to file that away for another time. He looked at his Babe as his plan formed in his head. "We will stay here. Tank and Diesel along with the guys in Trenton will be looking for the Stalker. I want Diesel to bring Lester here as a back up for me before he stays put in Trenton to help out." He waited and watched for the reactions. He watched Steph's eyes widen in shock and then light in pleasure as she absorbed that he was staying here with her. Tank showed mild surprise, but understanding just gave a slight nod. Diesel gave nothing away just nodded in agreement.

They all stood up and Stephanie turned and gave Diesel a hug first. "Thank you so much, take care of the guys at home for me." She turned and was engulfed into a bear hug from Tank. "Tell Lula Hi and that I'm fine." She grinned up at him.

Tank patted her baby bump. "You let Ranger take care of you for a bit. He wont let you know just how crazy it made him with you being gone." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "He loves you more than life and that baby, just watch him and you will see." He gave her a grin of his own and turned to do the man hug with Ranger. "Enjoy, man. I'll take care of things at home." He turned to Diesel. "I think I can take one more ride on the crazy pop train. Let's leave the little family to some alone time."

Diesel gave Stephanie a grin and a nod to Ranger. He walked over to Tank and popped them to Trenton in the next moment.

Ranger blinked as he watched his friend and the guy he owed for keeping the love of his life safe just disappear in front of his eyes. He looked down as she turned in his arms and patted him on the chest. He smiled.

"You get used to him. He's a good guy, just a bit different." She was going to try to say more on his behalf to Ranger, but he just kissed her senseless.

He kissed her just to reassure himlf that she was there and in his arms again and to shut her up. He pulled back and grinned when he saw that her eyes were glazed over. "Babe, I think I can handle Diesel. As long as he knows you are mine." He kissed her again, he pulled her closer. The baby kicked out hard and interrupted them. They broke apart with a laugh. "I don't know if our little one liked being squeezed." He rubbed her belly in the spot where he was kicked.

"Our little one is very opinionated. You will see just how much in the time we are here. I have an appointment in an hour. Do you want to come with me?" She looked down. She felt a little shy about asking him. She could even feel her face heat with the blush.

He pushed her face back up with a finger. "I would go anywhere you need to go. You will have me as a shadow until this baby is born." Her eyes widened in surprise at his words.

They walked out the door. He tried to lead her to the car but she shook her head and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the sidewalk. She giggled as his eyebrow winged up. "Carlos, lets walk." She giggled again as she watched his eyes darken at the sound of his name. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. He was amazed his Babe wanted to walk. He kept a close eye on their surroundings, but was thankful it was a short walk of four houses.

She walked up the porch and just opened the door of the house with no knock. He followed her and was shocked to see the inside. He took in the chairs lining up the room with a little table to the right with kids coloring and reading. There were other ladies waiting. Stephanie called out that she was here to a Georgia person he couldn't see. Then take a seat where he could watch the doors with his back to the wall. He smiled. His Babe knew him too well.

He got up as she was called back She was lead to a room after they weighted her and took her blood pressure. "You just lay back, pull your shirt up and your pants down to expose that belly and Gloria will be in here in a minute."

"Stephanie, How are you feeling today? Everything looks great. Who's the hunk you got with you today?" She asked with a big smile. She was friendly and had a calmness about her. She even made him relax.

"I feel fine, moving slower than ever, and have to watch my balance." She laughed. "This is Carlos, He is the baby's daddy, and my boyfriend." She smiled as Gloria fanned herself.

"You two ready to hear?" She held up a small box thing with a wand attached. At her nod she pulled a bottle of gel. "It's cold." She put a bit on Steph's belly.

He frowned a bit as all he could hear was static. Then there was a fast swooshing sound filled the room. He looked to his Babe and seen the smile on her lips and the tears in her eyes. As she looked up at him he thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight. She spoke through her tears, her voice husky.

"Carlos, that's our baby's heartbeat. It gets me every time." She sniffed. Her emotions with the pregnancy was all over the place but finally being able to share this with him was over whelming.

I reached to the table beside me and grabbed a tissue for her. I thought for a moment that I should get one for myself. For in this moment it all sank in that this sound, this wonderful noise was the life we had created and felt my own eyes tear up. I didn't let them fall but they were there. I grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"Thank you Babe. I can't wait to meet our little one." I stroked her cheek and then laid my hand over her belly. We were so caught up in the moment that neither of us noticed Gloria leave the room.

They walked back to the house. He turned her around on the front porch, wrapping his arms around to her back. He gave a quick kiss to her lips. "Babe, have you thought of names yet?" He asked as he began to stroke her back in small circles.

She smiled and ran her hands up his arms to meet around his neck. "I was hoping that would be something we could do together. I have a book... I never opened it..I was holding out for you to be a part of this." She had looked down to study his shirt as she told him this. Pink tinted her cheeks.

He kissed her forehead and was touched that she wanted him to be involved like that. He never got to do that with Rachel when she was pregnant with Julie. He used a finger to tilt her chin up for her eyes to meet his. He smiled. "Babe. Lets.." He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Held her to him with one arm as he picked up the phone with the other.

"Yo." He replied as he noted it was from Tank's office. He got a bad feeling. He led her into the house but they both stood in the living room as he listened to Tank on the other end,.

"Yo, Boss. I got an update." Tank knew he didn't want to tell him but knew he had to. He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and fingers as he drummed up the courage to tell him the facts.

"Report." Ranger replied. He looked over to find Steph looking back at him with a worried frown. He kissed her temple. He waited silently as waited.

"Bomber's car was blown up today and her apartment is completely trashed. Left a note.

_ Miss. Plum, You have made my life hell and now I plan to make you pay for it. You can't hide forever and I will find you and that brat you're carrying will never take its first breath. _

_ Your days a coming and soon! _

_**R.**_

"We have more guys out looking for him and they are pulling their street snitches as we speak for any information. So far we have had no luck on finding him." Tank let out a breath as he settled into his chair more comfortably. Waiting for Rangers response.

He growled low and gripped her tighter to him. "When is Lester getting down here? I need him now and send Zip with him. I want them completely protected." He had to force himself not to grip her too tight. He rubbed her back to clam himself as much as to calm her and waited.

"Will do. I have Zip in here now and he is going to get packed now Then we will have Lester and Zip popped to you guys when our resident pop master is done filling out some papers." Tank gave and evil like chuckle as he thought of all crap he was gonna put him though when he gets back. Gym and mat time with a little bit of target practice thrown in. All of Tank and Ranger's personal plan.

After hearing the laugh from Tank he knew where his friends mind was. "Don't be too rough, He did keep her safe for us." He gave his own chuckle as knew the too rough would be thought of as pure torture for everyone else.

"No worries. My friend. No worries. They should be there in in a couple hours." He was still chuckling as he hung up the phone.

Ranger slipped his phone back on his belt and hugged her close for another moment. "Babe, lets sit down and I will tell you what's going on at home." He kissed her forehead again as he led her to the couch. He sat down first and pulled her onto his lap.

"You are scaring me. Is one of the guys hurt? Our families? Tell me." She was scared, she hated feeling like this. She knew it was bad news just from looking at Ranger. She hoped no one was hurt or worse.

"No Babe. No one has been hurt." He started to stroke her back again. "They blew up your car and trashed your apartment. They left nothing. I'm sorry Babe."

She released a pent up breath. "Thank God no one was hurt." She paused as the anger began to swell. "Why do all the nutcases come after me? Then they either want to kill me or destroy everything I own." She got up from his lap and began to pace as she raved.

He sat on the couch and watched her pace and rave. He had his almost smile in place as he watched her pace and rave. He grabbed her about the fifth pace and kissed her senseless then just carted to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**JE owns it all. I'm just playing with them for a bit..**

**A/N All mistakes are mine. I would have posted sooner but my laptop got a virus and had to be taken all the way down and then back up. Lost all my stuff.. Hope you enjoy. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and will have a Happy New Year. Thank you to all that reviewed... **

**Chapter 10**

Ranger grabbed the phone off the nightstand before it could ring a second time and wake up Stephanie. "Yo." He was up and out the door, closing it softly before Tank could respond. He made his way to the kitchen.

"How's it going down there, Boss?" He asked.

"Tank, you didn't call to chat. Tell me what you want? Then you can go torture Diesel some more." He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and leaned against the counter.

Tank chuckled a bit before answering. "Just thought I would let you know that Diesel is bringing Zip and Santos. Didn't want them to pop in and see something they shouldn't"

Before Ranger could retort he watched as the three men popped into the living room through the doorway of the kitchen. He gave an almost smile as he watched two of them sway a bit. In his most feared and commanding voice, yelled out. "Come on men, suck it up. We could have been shot and killed in the time it takes you to be aware of your surroundings."

Zip immediately straightened to attention. Les just walked to the couch and sat down throwing a smirk at his cousin before adding "You know that crap doesn't work with me." He chuckled but stopped suddenly to smile in another direction. "Hello Beautiful. Good to see you again." He got up and made his way beside her. He slung an arm around her shoulders.

She grinned up at him. "Les its good to see you too. Now off me so I can get my one cup before work." She flung his arm off and walked to the kitchen. She stopped as she passed Ranger to reach up and give him a kiss. "Morning Ranger."

He pulled her closer. "Morning Babe. Did you say work?" He led her to the table to sit down. Zip was setting a cup of coffee in front of her. He was trying to make up for the "unawareness" by being extra observant.

"Thanks Zip." She added just before she drank a sip. "Hummm. That's wonderful." She aimed her gaze to Ranger. "What are your plans or today while I'm working?" She grinned at him knowing full well that she wasn't getting out of his sight.

"Babe." That gave her the answer.

_Yep he is so going to work with me.. I wonder how her customers will deal with him.._

"They will just have to get used to it. Yes, you said that out loud. Where you go so do I. You do know you don't have to work." He lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Carlos, I know I don't have to, but I do know I can't sit and do nothing for the next few months. I can't leave them short handed." She walked to him and put her hands on his chest. His hands slipped around her, to pull her closer.

"Okay Babe. Get ready and we will go." He turned her and gently pushed her back to the bedroom.

She came back out dressed in her jeans and T-shirt a few moments later. The guys were all ready and waiting for her. She smiled at them. "Carlos got you guys on Bombshell duty?" She giggled.

"Babe, you and the baby are first priority." He pulled her into his arms, her back to his front, his hands resting on the roundness of her belly.

She patted his hand. "Let's go I don't want to be late." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Lester on her left, Ranger on her right and Zip behind. They all loaded into the car and headed to the restaurant.

Ranger had briefed Zip and Santos as she was dressing. Zip would remain outside and Santos would guard the back. He would be in the middle with her at one of her tables. He scanned the restaurant. It was a nice place, only two exits, that made it great. He watched as she put her keys under the register and speak to just about everyone. She made her way back to him with a little smile on her lips. "Babe." She knew he was thinking of just taking her back home for some alone time in bed.

She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Later, Carlos." She smiled even bigger as she watched his eyes go black at the sound of his name on her lips. She turned and walked away before it could lead somewhere else, like the store room.

She walked over to a table of guys. "Hey guys. How are you this morning? You having your usual this morning?" She patted the one closest to her on the shoulder and got an answering squeeze on the hand.

"Hey Steph. I want my usual and add a small OJ with my coffee this morning." Tex chuckled then added. "Wife went with me to the doc yesterday and now I have to have some every morning."

"Tex you know Martha loves you and you love when she fusses over you. OJ isn't that bad. It could be only salad." She made a face at the man across from them watching. He just grinned back.

"Yeah, I couldn't do anything without my Martha. Speaking of fussing, How are you and that baby doing?" He rubbed a hand over her belly then gave a gentle pat.

She had to shake herself out of the pull from his gaze. She patted her belly herself and smile. "We are great. Just had my appointment yesterday and all is good."

Tex leaned over and asked in a whisper. "That man behind me gonna pull out a gun on me if I give you hug later? Martha wanted me to pass one along since you been switching my regular coffee to decaf." He grinned at her.

She was in a bit of shock. "You knew? How? Huh...You're not mad? I was just doing it ever 3rd cup or so. She said that you had to cut back on your intake..."

He patted her hand. "Naw, Not mad. I think its sweet. Now he gonna shoot me or what? I'm going to take a wild guess and say that is your man and the baby's daddy."

She beamed at him. Thankful that he wasn't mad. "He won't shoot you. I'll make sure of it and yes he is the boyfriend and the baby's daddy."

Sam and Johnny came in at that moment and added their orders to Tex's She walked away to turn them in before she grabbed the coffees.

The guys talked and joked around but were checking out the guy in black watching her every move. Sam decided to man up and walked over to the table and sat down. They both just looked at the other for a moment. Steph was too busy to notice at the moment. Sam was the first to speak. "You gonna take care of them the way they should be?" He drew himself up to his 5 foot 3 frame and pressed on. "She deserves the best. Got a great big heart on that there girl. She is special, to all of us. Don't make me ask you to step outside." He was a ex-military man himself, he knew how to take care of someone, even if its been 60 years ago. He may be 90 but he could still fight if needed.

Ranger just sat there and waited for the little man to speak. He had no idea why he came over. He never expected for the little man to tell him to take care of his Babe and their baby or else. He looked at the frail looking body of the older man, then he looked into his eyes. There he saw steel. He could respect that he cared for her and wanted what was best and clamped down the desire to chuckle and offend him.

"She and our child will want for nothing. I love them and they are my life." He wasn't much on words and thought those were sufficient for the man.

Sam looked the man straight in the eye and he told him he loved the girl and the babe they made. He saw no hesitation and felt that he was honest. "Good, I haven't fought since about 65. You just get back?"

He froze for a second, wondering how this little man knew he was military. Given the circumstances he just relaxed and went with it. "Yes, I just came back. I don't have to go over again." He took a sip of his water. Steph walked to the table and poured Sam some coffee.

"Sam, What are you doing?' She put her hands on her hips and waited.

Sam just grinned up at her. "I'm just taking care of a friend of mine. She special and wanted to make sure it was known. I'm done now. I'll go back to the guys and wait for my breakfast." He pulled himself up and left.

She watched him go and then turned back to Ranger as she heard him chuckle. "Babe, He was calling me out if I didn't agree to take care of you and the baby. I think I passed his test. Thank God. I don't think I could handle him."

She looked from Ranger to Sam, her mouth open. "What? He called you out? H.."

"Close your mouth Babe." He grinned and gently closed her mouth with a finger to her chin. He pulled her over to him with her hand and placed one arm around her back the other hand on her belly. "It's nice to see you have made an impression on people here just as you do at home. He is right. You are a very special person." He pulled her into his lap and kissed her senseless.

When he let her up for air everyone was watching them and a few of the women were fanning themselves. Judy was at the table with them. "Steph, once you regain your brain can you pick up table 4's food, it just pulled up." She chuckled as she walked away. She was fanning herself from the kiss. The man himself was hot. She was a very lucky girl.

She realized that she had just been kissed senseless in front of everyone and was still in his lap. She knew she turned bright red and lightly slapped his arm as she scrambled up out of his lap. She kept her head down as she made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the plates and took them to Sam and the guys.

Johnny was the first to comment. "You got you a nice kiss there didn't you Steph?" He just grinned at her.

She blushed again. "Johnny just hush."

"It's a wonder we didn't all go up in flames with that one." Johnny added. Steph just threw a napkin at him.

"No wonder they go themselves a baby coming if its like that in public can you imagine in private." He wiggled his eyebrows at the guys around the table. Johnny added but Judy had heard the last and popped him on the back of the head.

"Johnny, leave that girl alone, or you just might be wearing your breakfast instead of eatin it." She walked off. She didn't have to see him to know that he immediately started eating.

Stephanie sent a glare at Carlos. He just gave her one of his 200 wyatt smiles and then listened as dishes broke. She walked over to him after she had given everyone their food. "Carlos, try not to give all the women heart failure with that smile of yours. You are so going to get it later for that kiss." She walked off knowing that he thought that the payback would be good and it would be much later. The payback he would get for the picking she was getting would be fun for her not so much for him..


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Sorry for the delay in updating. We have had so many things going on... Three deaths in the family. One of which was my brother-in-law and life has yet to go back to normal for us. I don't know if it really ever will be completely back. He was only 40 years old and died from a massive heart attack... He was one of the greatest men I know and will forever be missed... He wasn't just my husband's brother he was a great many other things as well. He left a Wife and two young teens behind. I don't know how good this will be, my focus is a bit off... Thank you for all that reviewed before... As always I am just playing a bit and own nothing…**

**Chapter 11**

Stephanie took the joking all day for the kiss that most had witnessed. For those that hadn't heard about it and she was prodded even more from them to have an instant replay. She just smiled at whoever was teasing her and then look to Carlos to send him an evil grin to let him know that he was in for it... He would just give her his almost smile letting her know that he could take anything she dished out...

She walked by him and ran a finger over his bicep. "Carlos, you have no idea what I have in store for you. It won't be soon but you will get it and it will be good." She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I promise." She quickly walked away before she gave into the temptation to drag him off to the storeroom and have her way with him.

She heard his chuckle as she walked away… He just didn't understand what he got himself into… she shakes her head as she makes her way back to pick up more food for her customers…

She made it through the day and settled into a booth where Ranger was currently talking to Jimmy, the owner of the restaurant. She sipped at the tea she had brought with her…

"Stephanie, you are one of the hardest workers I got and I hate to lose you when you go back up north." He said just before he got up…

"Jimmy, you guys are great and I will miss you when we do leave, but it will be a little while before we go."

"That will be great Stephanie. I will put the word out that I'm lookin for another waitress. I might be able to find one before you go." He nodded his head to Ranger and walked to the kitchen.

She sank into the seat a bit more and propped her feet in the seat under the table, next to him. "I'm so glad that the day is over, my feet and back hurt."

"Babe, how about after you get something to eat. We go home and I give you a long massage?" His voice dropping deep and husky. He pulled her feet in his lap and rubbed.

"Hmmm, that sounds nice." _I love your hands on me. _She was starting to relax more and more at the gentle massage to her tired feet

"I love my hands on you too Babe." He gave his almost smile as she blushed.

She opened her eyes, knowing that her face was red. "Out loud? She covered her face with her hands. "When am I ever going to learn to keep my thoughts to myself?"

Babe, you have many qualities I love and that is one of them. Don't change one thing about you. I love you just as you are." His left hand grabbed hers for a gentle squeeze then interlocked their fingers.

"I have no control and as long as you can deal so can I. I am so hungry. Let's order then go home and have some fun on our own." She gave him her most wicked grin.

"Anything you want Babe." He looked over at Judy to take their order. He really wanted to get home. He pulled his phone out just as it rang.

"Yo."

"You guys going to eat and not let us poor hungry men eat too?" Lester all but whined into the phone. He knew it drove his cousin nuts when he did it…

Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to grab him through the phone and strangle him. He shook his head before telling them to come in.

They wasted no time coming in and settling into the booth with Ranger and Stephanie. "Beautiful, you find the best places." He gave her a grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Les, you would like any old place as long as you had access to pretty women."

Lester gave her a devilish grin. "You are so right. Too many gorgeous southern women around here and so little time."

"How many of these gorgeous southern girls gave you their numbers?" She ruffled his spiky hair.

"Beautiful, I had to get another little black book because they filled it up." He chuckled as he rubbed his knuckles over his chest.

"You are so not right Lester Santos." She turned to Zip. "You get any to add to your book?"

"Yes, never knew that accent could get to you like that, then add a pretty face to go with it and I'm done for." He paused then added. "I'm gonna have to get with Woody next time he goes out. He is always bringing stories to us about the southern girls he has hooked up with."

Lester hummed in agreement and got a faraway look in his eyes before Stephanie slapped him in the back of his head. "Sorry, Beautiful. If Ranger would only share, you would be my only girl." He gave her a silly leer.

"Les, you and "only girl" don't go together." She giggled.

"The world would be ending if Lester Santos gave up multiple girls and settled down. At least he would have Tia Maria off his back. I could call her for you. Tell her…" Ranger added, but Lester cut him off.

"Come on you didn't have to bring my mom into this." He frowned for a second then smiled back up at Ranger. "I could always return the favor to Tia Anna for you about Beautiful?" His grin got even wider as he watched Ranger's blank face fall.

"Lester." She called to get his attention, once he turned back to her she added. "We need to discuss this later. Now we need to eat. Baby is very hungry." She smiled at him.

"You got Beautiful." He gave a smirk to Ranger before grabbing a sip of his water.

They all settled down as the food came. They ate then piled into the car to go back to the house.

Stephanie went straight to the restroom. Ranger called them all to the living room. "Report?"

"Nothing . No unknowns. No problems." Zip immediately spoke up.

"Good. Zip you have the back and Lester you have the front. I will try to get her to lie down and rest. Dismissed." He turned and opened the door to let them outside.

Zip just nodded and left. Lester turned to Ranger just before going out the door. "You guys have fun on your nap. Don't get too crazy because of the baby." He all but ran out the door to miss the hit Ranger was about to get. He laughed all the way to his post.

Ranger closed and locked the door and turned in time to see her emerge from the bathroom. He gave her his wolf grin. "You ready for that massage Babe?"

She gave him her own wicked grin and walked her way over to him. "Carlos, I am ready for that and more." She wrapped her arms around his neck as her body settled into his.

He hugged her even closer and leaned down for a kiss. He slowly walked her backwards to the bedroom, kicking the closed it was already set to lock.

She stood at the bottom of the bed and stripped out of her work clothes. Ranger watched her as one by one her clothes fell. His eyes grew darker and darker with each piece that fell to the floor.

He walked to her before could take of the matching bra and panties. He gently stroked her belly. "You are so beautiful, Babe. You undo me with every breath you take." He brushed a curl behind her ear.

She lifted her hand to rest over his. She smiled up at him. "You are too good to me. I love you so much and you fill me to overflowing. My love for you grows more and more each day. I can't wait to see what piece of us this little one will get."

He leaned in to kiss her, his hands leaving her belly to slowly slide up her arms. They left her arms and gently caressed her shoulders before up to tangle in her curls. He pulled her head closer to deepen the kiss.

He laid her on the bed then followed her. He turned her to her left side and began kneading her calves first, slowly making his way up her body. He gave her a nice rub down then relaxed her further with loving her body until she drifted off into a blissful rest.

He lay on his side and pulled her to him, his hand resting on her belly. He smiled as he thought back to hearing the heartbeat. He didn't get that with Julie and couldn't wait for more first with this baby. He drifted to sleep, knowing that she and the baby were safe and he had backup for them all.


	13. AN

Hello...knock.. knock... Is anyone still out there?

Those of you that are still there, Thank you for your patience. I am sorry that it has been so long in seeing anything with

this. I am still planning to finish this. I have the outline complete, has been since the beginning. Getting what I want on paper

or computer is another thing altogether. Not to mention that RL has turned upside down for me. Some of you know that my

Mom has been in bad health for a while with kidney failure, diabetic, blind, blood pressure...ect If I named them all we would

be here all night. My family moved in with my parents to help out with my Mom, so it wouldn't be all on Dad. We lost her on

Feb, 16, 2013. We have stayed living with my Dad to make sure he kept going. They were married for 54 years. Keeping

him upbeat was a challenge some days. Then life decided we didn't have enough, we were hit with something else. A little

over a month ago my Dad was walking in the church parking lot and was hit by a large pickup truck. Had to have surgery

to repair the two breaks with 3 plates and tons screws in his left arm. Needless to say as he is 74, he will have a long

recovery process. In between all this my husband was diagnosed with severe high blood pressure, stroke level, and he is

almost a diabetic himself. I am hopeful that within the next two months I will have another chapter up. Just please keep us

in your prayers and thoughts.


End file.
